Relative Mischief
by Icy Seabastial
Summary: Raph had always felt different from his brothers, and not just because of his temper and forwardness. One day he discovers he can do something the other three can't: Magic. Not that hocus pocus stuff, but REAL magic. But why? Why can he use magic and his brothers can't? What's with his sudden interest in tinkering? And just who the heck is SHIELD? Warnings inside!
1. The Turtles

**Hey y'all, welcome to my new TMNT/Avengers crossover fic Relative Mischief! I came up with the idea after reading a couple of other TMNT/Avengers crossovers. I also remembered that a character from each has the same eye color. So I figured, "Why not make a story that involves this seemingly innocent coincidence?". XD Anyways, I'm not going to spoil anything, so I'll let you guys try and figure out where I'm going with this. Anyways, let's jump right in!**

 **Warnings: Hinted established Frostiron, eventual Raph x T'Challa, some swearing**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea!**

"MIKEY!" yelled a voice, the speaker full of rage. From around the corner ran two bipedal humanoid turtles. One was quite short, with light green skin, baby blue eyes, and freckles. He wore mainly wraps on his three-fingered hands, kneepads and elbowpads, a brown belt, brown wraps on his feet, and an orange mask with very short tails. Chasing him was a slightly taller turtle, with kelly green skin and emerald green eyes. He wears almost the same type of outfit as the smaller turtle, but with several differences, most notably the fact that instead of orange his mask was bright red with longer tails that were frayed on the ends. He also has a lightning bolt shaped chip in his plastron and several scratches on his shell, showing he often got into fights.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU MICHELANGELO!" the taller turtle yelled. "I'm sorry Raph! It was just a prank bro!" Mikey shouted, screaming as he ran from the older turtle. This lasted for a bit until both Raph and Mikey were grabbed by humanoid mutant rat with black, brown, and white fur and wearing a red kimono. "What is going on here!?" he demanded, though he didn't yell. "Mikey snuck cockroaches into my room!" Raph yelled, growling. The rat looked at Mikey. "Is this true Michelangelo?" he asked, his voice calm.

"It was just a prank Master Splinter!" Mikey said, pouting. "The first couple of times were pranks Mikey, but you're starting to get into bullying territory now..." said another turtle nearby. This one was taller than Raph and Mikey, almost as tall as Splinter. He had tea green skin and reddish brown eyes, along with a gap in his teeth. The only difference to his outfit was that his mask was purple with tails as long as the ones on Raph's mask. "But Donnie..." Mikey whined, crossing his arms. "I'm sorry Mikey, but it's true... plus with Raph's fear it won't end well it you keep it up..." Donnie said, turning to continue tinkering with the small machine he had on the table.

"Michelangelo, apologize." Splinter said calmly but sternly. "Fine... Sorry Raph..." Mikey said quietly. "Yeah, well don't do it again..." said Raph, managing to get out of Splinter's grip and leave the room, pushing past a fourth turtle. This turtle had emerald green skin and sapphire blue eyes that matched the mask he was wearing. "What's his problem?" he asked, turning to the others after Raph left. Mikey looked at the ground and shuffled his feet, which was answer enough for the newcomer. "Mikey..." said the turtle, frowning and crossing his arms. "I didn't mean for it to get this out of hand Leo..." the youngest turtle said, sighing then looking up when the oldest turtle gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know Mikey... honestly, I think you helped Raph get over his fear a little bit..." Leo said, grinning. "Really!?" Mikey asked, getting starry-eyed. "Yeah... but it might be best to wait a while before doing it again..." Leo stated, laughing when Mikey pouted.

Raph, meanwhile, was stomping through the sewers, trying to get his anger under control. Mikey knew how much he hated cockroaches; how much they terrified him. Still deep down he felt as if Mikey was inadvertently trying to help him conquer his fear. He would've appreciated the thought, but at the moment was too angry to care. He decided he would go to his secret spot, one that even Splinter didn't know about. He discovered it a while back and would go there whenever he needed or wanted time to himself.

Making his way through the sewers, he soon found the crevice that led to his secret spot and squeezed through, thankful nobody had filled it in. It was quite a ways away from the lair, and he liked it that way. He felt around and hit a switch, which turned on the single lightbulb in the room. It looked like it was from some underground bunker, and was filled with what looked like rusted and broken bits of robots and others machines. A hole in the roof revealed that it was in fact a dumping ground for supposed projects, as everytime Raph entered he would find a new pile of mechanical scraps under the chute, and this time was no different.

Raph walked over and begins sorting through the scraps. He wasn't sure why, but recently he had developed a hobby of tinkering with the scraps he found. It started when he first found the room, and it came to him almost like a second nature, a habit he hadn't known he had. Normally tinkering was Donnie's area of expertise, but after a couple of days of coming to the room he found that it just felt so natural to try and make things with the scraps and broken tools he had. He even managed to create a small working spider-like robot from the scraps he had, which he called Achilles. Said robot scuttled up to him like always, chirping.

"Hey Achilles..." he said, shifting through the pile and looking over the scraps. The robot chirped again. "Huh? Naw, just had to get away from the lair a bit..." he said, talking to the robot as if it were another biological being. He didn't dare take Achilles back to lair for fear that Donnie might take him apart, and he couldn't stand the thought of that happening. Soon he found what looked like a very complicated computer chip, surprisingly still intact. "Well would you look at that... maybe I can use this to build you a friend so you won't be lonely when I leave..." Raph said, grinning at the small robot, who chirped happily. He laughed and wondered if there were anymore useful things he could us to make said companion. He didn't care where the parts came from; all he knew was that they came from the chute above his secret room.

If he had bothered reading the slightly rusted signed on part of the chute, he would have seen the words "Property of Stark Industries".

 **WHEW! That took almost an hour to write! How do you guys like it so far? I have a feeling this might be quite a long story, and I'm totally looking forward to it!**

 **Until next time, Icy it out!**


	2. Chance meeting

**Hey y'all, welcome back to Relative Mischief! I'm glad there are people out there who like this story! I'm going to try and make this story super long, that way you guys can enjoy it for as long as possible! This chapter is going to focus on someone else important to the story * giggles *. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea!**

The clanging of metal echoed through the workshop, accompanied by the flashing sparks of a blowtorch. At the workbench was a man about in his early forties, with short spiky brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, though his face was currently hidden behind a welding mask. He was wearing a white muscle shirt and a pair of old jeans, the shirt showing off muscles not everyone his age had. He was currently working on what looked like a suit of armor, or at least part of a suit of armor.

"Sir, I would like to inform you that you have a meeting with Mr. Odinson in half an hour..." stated a voice, though there was no one else in the room. The man stopped welding and put the blowtorch down, removing the welding mask and revealing the man to have a goatee, also revealing he was actually quite handsome too.

"Thanks for the heads up JARVIS... I'll be up there momentarily..." he said, thanking the AI. He got up and stretched, then headed to the elevator and headed out of the workshop floor to the main floor of his penthouse, which resided at the very top of a large tower in New York City. He exited the elevator when it reached the destination floor and went to his room to clean up before his meeting. He took a quick shower and got changed into a gray T-shirt and a clean pair of jeans, heading to the main room just as the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

"Friend Stark!" the man exiting the elevator yelled joyfully. He had shoulder length blonde hair and bright crystal blue eyes, wearing what looked like a cross of Roman and Greek armor and a red cape. He walked forward and enveloped the man in a bone crushing hug. The man, better known as Tony Stark aka Iron Man, coughed slightly as he was hugged.

"Alright Point Break, I need to breath!" Tony said, gasping for breath as the taller man released him. Forgive me my friend... I had simply come to visit!" said the blonde, grinning. Tony chuckled and shook his head. "I can tell... Tell me Thor, how's your brother Loki doing?" he asked, smiling. Although Thor had originally been against it, he had eventually relented and allowed his younger brother Loki to date Tony, the two having recently become engaged. Thor laughed and slapped Tony's back.

"Loki is doing well! He is looking forward to the wedding and coming here to live with you and the other Avengers!" Thor said proudly, grinning from ear to ear. Tony smiled, looking forward to the day he and Loki lived under the same roof. There was just one thing they hadn't told Thor: The fact that Loki and Tony had a child. The child, due to Loki's magic and shapeshifting abilities, hadn't exactly been born as what many would consider 'normal'. To protect the infant, Loki and Tony had left it in the outskirts of the city with the hopes it would be properly cared for.

"So, the good doctor tells me you are working on a new suit!" Thor proclaimed, his eyes sparkling like a kid. Tony laughed. "Yep! Come on down and I'll show you!" he said, entering the elevator with the Asgardian prince and heading back down to the workshop. "JARVIS, bring up the blueprints of my newest suit, would you?" Tony said as the elevator arrived. "Right away sir..." said JARVIS, bringing up a hologram blueprint of the suit Tony was working on. Thor looked at it in awe. "You have outdone yourself Anthony..." he said as he examined the blueprint.

"Nah, that's just the blueprint... only physical piece I've made so far is this..." Tony said, picking up the glove he had been working on. Thor walked over to get a closer look. "That may be, but one it is done I believe it will be your best suit yet, Man of Iron..." Thor stated, using the little nickname he had come up with all that time ago when they first met. Tony chuckled as he tossed some metal scraps into a nearby chute.

"Where does that lead?" Thor asked, setting the glove back on the workbench. "That? Just down to a room where all unused scraps go... y'know, I haven't cleaned that place up for a while... wanna come with?" Tony asked, grabbing a nearby jacket. Thor nodded. "I would be honor to join you on your quest!" he said, following Tony through a door. Tony starting leading him down many flights of stairs, which would wear any normal person out after only ten flights.

Tony continued heading down the stairs until they reached a corridor, which they began going down. They were now under Stark Tower, near the sewers. "Let's see here... ah, here we are!" Tony said as they reached a rusty door. "Have been down here for a while, so the door might be a bit hard to open... you might-" They both froze when they heard someone talking on the other side. "There shouldn't be anyone in there!" said Tony, trying to get the door open. Thor moved him and kicked it open.

The minute it opened they found themselves staring face to face with what looked like a humanoid turtle, who was staring back at them in shock and a little bit of fear. In the being's three-fingered hands was several scraps of metal, a complicated computer chip, and several wires. "Your basement is plagued by beasts!" said Thor, gripping Mjolnir tightly and taking several steps forward.

"STAY BACK!" Raph cried out, quickly scrambling to his feet and running off as Thor chased him, escaping through the crack he had used to enter. "Let him go Thor..." said Tony, kneeling down and picking up the jumble of wires and metal, looking over it. He looked over at a chirping sound and saw Achilles, realizing Raph had been trying to create a companion for the robot, which the turtle also must've built.

"He must've been pretty smart, to be making a robot..." Tony said, looking back at the object in his hands to realize that it did in fact look like the beginning of a robot taking shape. However, there was one thing about Raph that forced it's way back to the forefront of his mind, something that was the very first thing he had seen the minute that door had opened: a pair of familiar bright emerald green eyes that had stared at them in shock and fear.

 **Done with Chapter 2! Things have gotten interesting. What does Tony think of Raph? What's going to become of Raph's 'secret spot' and Achilles? Guess we'll have to wait and see!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	3. Another Ninja?

**Hey y'all! And welcome back to Relative Mischief! I'm so glad people are enjoying the story! To answer BewitchingMayham's questions, I'm used to Thor having long hair and JARVIS being Tony's AI, so yeah XD. Anyways, last chapter Tony and Thor discovered Raph in the 'secret' room, so let's see what happens next, shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea!**

Raph sighed as he walked back to the lair. He had just been discovered in his secret room! By humans no less! He was scared of what they would do to Achilles and the room. Would they seal it off? Would they dismantle Achilles and use him for spare parts? He didn't like thinking about what might happen. He did know that he was going to go back tomorrow, just to see what has become of his little home away from home.

"There you are!" shouted a voice. Raph looked up to see his brothers running towards him. "We've been looking everywhere for you dude!" said Mikey, frowning. Raph rolled his eyes. "I'm fine! I just left to blow off steam before I pummeled you to the ground!" Raph said, raising a fist and smirking when Mikey flinched. Leo decided to intervene.

"Well, at least you're safe... come on, April and Casey should be coming to the lair soon..." Leo said, leading the way back to the lair. Raph smiled. He liked hanging out with April and Casey, since they were really the only humans who visited the turtles. Raph especially liked hanging with Casey, since the two often entertained themselves by poking fun at Donnie's crush on April.

Raph couldn't help but think back on the two humans he had seen. The one in the armor had scared him, not that he would admit it out loud. However, the one with the brown hair had felt... different. He felt almost familiar to Raph, but the green-eyed turtle couldn't figure out why. All he knew was that he felt he should know who that human was, but he didn't.

"RAPH!" shouted a voice as the turtles entered the lair. It had come from a tall lanky teen with messy black hair in a bandana, brown eyes, a gap in his teeth, and wearing a black outfit while carrying a bat and some hockey gear. "CASEY!" said Raph, running over and high-fiving the teen. With Casey was a female teen with red-orange hair, blue eyes, wearing a yellow T-shirt with a black long-sleeved one underneath, jean shorts with black leggings underneath, and sneakers.

"H-Hi April..." said Donnie in a slightly love-struck way, causing Casey and the other turtles to snicker. "Hey guys! I see you found Raph..." April said, smiling. Raph rolled his eyes. "Guess you're joining us for patrol?" he asked, looking at the two humans. "You bet!" said Casey, grinning. "Then we'll be able to kick some Foot and Kraang butt!" Leo nodded. "Alright guys, let's go!"

A few minutes later they found themselves on the rooftops of buildings on the surface, doing their patrol and searching for and sign of Foot or Kraang activity. Soon Donnie's T-Phone started going off. "Hello? April?" he said, answering it. "Donnie, Casey and I just spotted the Purple Dragons trying to rob a store!" April said, her and Casey hiding around a corner. "Say no more, we're on our way!" said Donnie, nodding to his brothers as they rushed towards April and Casey's location.

Soon they found the store and leapt down. "Stop right there Purple Dragons!" Leo said, him and the others drawing their weapons. The Purple Dragons turned to face them, then instantly began attacking. Leo dodged and kicked one away, jumping back to dodge another. Raph punched one, then noticed another running up a nearby fire escape with a bag of the stolen goods. "One of them's getting away!" he said, chasing after the Purple Dragon member despite protests from the others. Raph chased the man across the rooftops, soon tackling him to the ground, the bag of stolen goods being thrown to the side.

"Stay down!" Raph said, pinning the man down. The man looked around in fear, then suddenly smirked and threw some sort of powder in Raph's face, blinding him. Raph cried out, getting off the man and trying desperately to rub the powder from his eyes as the man got up and suddenly punched Raph. "This is going to be too easy!" the Purple Dragon member said, pulling out a knife.

Raph blearily looked up, his vision foggy and blurry thanks to the powder. He gasped as he was kicked to the ground near the edge of the roof. "Time to end you, turtle!" the man said, raising the knife, only for his wrist to be grabbed. "H-HEY! W-What are you-!?" the man didn't finish as he was beaten up and knocked out. Raph groaned as he slowly sat up, struggling when he felt someone grab him.

"Relax... I am not going to harm you..." said a voice. Raph felt someone gently tilt his head up, then sputtered as water was slowly poured on his face. The water thankfully washed away the blinding power and, when he managed to open his eyes, he saw who had rescued him. His eyes widened as he saw a man in a black fullbodied catsuit made of interwoven fibers that could easily be seen. The suit was accented with silver in a couple of places, as well as a subtle silver necklace with claw-like pendants on it. The man was also wearing a mask that covered his face, the mask having white eyes and two points on the top, resembling cat ears.

"Are you alright?" the stranger asked, helping Raph to his feet. "Uh, y-yeah... t-t-thanks..." Raph said, blushing slightly. The stranger nodded, then handed Raph the bag. "Here... I'll take the man to the authorities... you best get this back where it belongs..." Raph nodded, taking the bag. "R-Right..." he said as the man turned and began dragging the Purple Dragon member away. "W-Wait! I-I didn't get your name!" Raph said, panicking slightly. The stranger stopped and looked back, then chuckled. "They call me the Black Panther..." he said, then picked up the unconscious gang member and jumped off the roof silently, like a ninja.

"Black Panther..." Raph repeated, still in awe. The man had helped him, but there was something else that shocked Raph: the man hadn't been afraid of him. Raph smiled and began making his way back to his brothers. Perhaps things were going to be interesting from now on.

 **And Chapter 3 done! I introduced another important character to the story, though it's obvious who it is. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	4. Magical Discovery

**Hey y'all, and welcome back to Relative Mischief! I'm so glad people like reading my story, even though there's only 4 reviews XD. Oh well! Also, to my good friend BewitchingMayham, please don't break the reviews page any more than you already have! XDXDXD I need to be able to read any reviews I get. Anyways, let's hop into the chapter because something shocking is going to happen!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea!**

Raph was currently watching TV, ignoring his brothers as Donnie worked in his lab, Leo was training with Casey and Splinter, and Mikey was in the kitchen. He was happy because he had discovered his secret room had been left untouched, even discovering that instead of just Achilles, there was also a cricket robot in the room. He named it Zeus, and he figured that one of the men that had discovered him had finished it for him.

That brought about a feeling that Raph had pushed aside until now. The green-eyed turtle couldn't place it, but the brown-eyed man he had seen felt so familiar to him. He believed he should know who the man is, but he just can't place his finger on it. There were a couple of things he had learned about the man though, thanks to a couple of run-ins with Black Panther during the week since the fight with the Purple Dragons.

Black Panther had told Raph that the man's name was Tony Stark, a billionaire and CEO of a company called Stark Industries. Turns out, Raph's little secret room was located directly underneath Tony's home of Stark Tower, which explained how the man knew it was there. Raph also learned that Stark was a superhero called Iron Man, wearing a suit of armor he had built himself, which Raph found pretty cool. Raph felt that he and the man had their love of tinkering in common, which made the feeling of familiarity grow in the turtle.

"Dinner's ready!" said Mikey, interrupting Raph's thoughts. Raph got up and headed to the kitchen with the others. "Please tell me it's something we can actually eat this time..." Raph said, growling. Mikey's cooking wasn't exactly know for being edible. Mikey glared at him, then smiled. "Relax dude... I made ramen!" Mikey said, serving the ramen into bowls for everyone. Leo sniffed. "Hey, this actually smells good!" he said, smiling.

Donnie took a hesitantly bite, then instantly ate more. "Mikey, this is delicious!" Mikey grinned. "Thank you! I've been taking lessons from Mr. Murakami!" the youngest turtle said proudly, puffing up his chest. "He's still probably a better cook than you..." said Casey, him and Raph snickering. Mikey pouted, but stopped when Splinter places a hand on his shoulder. "You have done well Michelangelo..." he said, smiling proudly and then turning to Donnie. "Donatello, I thought April would be joining us..."

"She was supposed to... I don't know what could be keeping her..." Donnie said, frowning. As if on cue, April comes running in, out of breath. "Guys, I was just almost attacked by Footbots!" she said, all of the others jumping to their feet. "The Foot!? Looks like we gotta postpone dinner guys..." said Leo, looking at the others. "Be careful out there my sons..." said Splinter, receiving shouts of acknowledgment as they all headed out.

A few minutes later they found the Foot trying to break into an old warehouse, leaping down and entering the warehouse through an open window just as the Foot entered. "Search for anything that will help Master Shredder..." said Fishface, a fish mutant with robotic legs. With him was a skeletal dog-like mutant. "You actually think anything will be of use here?" he asked, growling at Fishface. "Of course, or else we wouldn't have been sent here Bradford..." Fishface said, growling back. They both jumped back when the turtles jumped down.

"Sorry Fishface and Rahzar, but you won't be taking anything from this warehouse!" Leo said as he lunged at Fishface, swinging his his katanas. Fishface jumped back to dodge the attack. Rahzar snarled and lunged at Mikey, who dodged and hit him with his nunchuks. Raph and Donnie rushed forward, taking care of several footbots. Meanwhile, April and Casey snuck past the battle and behind a large tarp, most likely covering a large machine.

"Ouch!" Casey whisper-shouted, having put his hand on something sharp and glowing under the tarp. "Wait a second..." said April, lifting up the tarp slightly and bringing out a glowing orange gem. "A glowing gem?" asked Casey, raising an eyebrow. "This must be what Shredder's after..." April said, quickly putting it in her pocket so it doesn't catch the attention of the Foot, her and Casey jumping as the hear Mikey hit the object they were hiding behind.

Mikey slowly sat up, rubbing his head. "You ok Mikey!?" asked Leo, blocking an attack from one of the footbots. "Yeah, I'm ok... WHOA!" Mikey yelled, leaping to the side as Rahzar tried to slash him with his sharp claws. Rahzar snarled when a rock hit his head and he roars, leaping at Raph and knocking him to the side. "RAPH, LOOK OUT!" Donnie yelled as Rahzar raised his claws to strike.

Raph spun around and lifted his arms over his head. " _Fethos svern!"_ Raph shouted without realizing it, and suddenly a glowing red forcefield surrounded him just as Rahzar brought his claws down, being blasted back by the magical shield as it released energy from the impact of his claws. Rahzar shook his head after hitting the far wall and his ears lowered. "RETREAT!" he yelled, rushing out of the warehouse with Fishface and the remaining footbots.

Raph slowly lowered his arms, the forcefield dissipating. "... R-Raph?" Mikay asked tentively, him and the others staring at Raph in shock and worry. "W-What was that!?" asked Donnie, his eyes wide. Raph looked down, feelings of doubt filling him. "I... I don't know..." he said, surprised at himself. He wasn't even sure what it was he did, as his eyes had been closed, but he knew that it felt... almost natural, just like tinkering did. "L-Let's just go home..." he said, slowly standing. He would bring it up with Splinter when he was ready.

Meanwhile, Rahzar and Fishface walked into a room and kneeled before a staircase leading to a throne, where a man in silver armor sat. "Xever, Bradford, you have failed me yet again..." said the man, standing. "Please Master Shredder... It wasn't our fault! The turtles-" Rahzar was cut off when Shredder held his blades to the mutant's neck. "I will not tolerate excuses!" he said, growling slightly. "Sir, one of the turtles can use magic!" said Fishface, both him and Rahzar flinching and shutting their eyes as they waited for Shredder's reaction. "... Magic, you say?" he said, sounding slightly intrigued.

"Y-Yes sir... the one in the red mask, Raphael..." said Rahzar, explaining the situation. "H-He summoned a forcefield to protect himself from my attack!" Shredder contemplated what he was being told. Rahzar and Fishface weren't creative enough to make something like this up. "Very well... perhaps we can convince Raphael to join us... perhaps even put his magic to good use... Find him and bring him to me..." Shredder said, walking up and sitting back on his throne. "And this time, do NOT fail me..."

 **BACK THE FUCK OFF SHREDDER! Anyways, what did you guys think of this chapter? Hope you liked it!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	5. Talking

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Relative Mischief! Last chapter really left us on a cliffhanger, huh? Well, it might be like that for the rest of the story XD. Please don't kill me! Anyways, I really hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. It hard to tell if people like it or not. I'm not going to reveal anything big just yet, but that will be coming soon, I promise. Without further ado, let's get into this next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea!**

Donnie typed on his laptop, a look of concern and confusion on his face. "It doesn't make any sense..." he said, shaking his head. "Dude, Raph used magic... He's been a secret wizard this whole time!" said Mikey, only to get slapped upside the head by Leo. "He's not a wizard... but Mikey's right, Raph did use magic..." the oldest turtle said, crossing his arms. "Yes, but that's not what's confusing me..." said Donnie, looking at them. "It's what he said... 'Fethos svern'... I have no idea what that could mean!" he said, frowning.

April and Casey looked at each other, then Casey spoke up. "Could it be Latin or somethin'?" he asked, shrugging. "Hmm... while they do sound similar, I've studied Latin and neither of those words exist in the language..." Donnie said, sighing. "... We could ask Raph him-" "We've already tried that Donnie... even he doesn't know..." Leo interrupted, giving a quick glance at the lab doors, which closed them off from Raph, who was sitting in the main room.

Raph sighed, burying his face in his knees. He had been sitting with his knees pulled to his chest since they got back from fighting the Foot, and so far nothing could make him move. He felt strange, like something was changing and he could stop it. _What's wrong with me? First the tinkering, which is usually Donnie's thing, and now I can use magic like I'm a freaking wizard or something! What kind of freak am I!?_ He thought, not hearing someone walk up behind him.

"Raphael? Is everything alright?" asked Splinter, looking at his second oldest with concern. "I... no, everything is not ok..." Raph admitted, feeling it would be better to just tell Splinter the truth. "Do you wish to talk about it?" Splinter asked. Raph hesitantly nodded and followed Splinter to the training room, sitting down opposite of his sensei. "Now, what seems to be the trouble?" the rat asked, giving the emerald-eyed turtle his undivided attention.

"Well..." Raph took a deep breath. "One day I discovered this room far from here and I use it whenever I get angry so that I can cool off without beating up anyone... one day I found some spare robot parts and for some reason I started tinkering with them, eventually making a robot like Donnie does... I went there on the day Mikey pranked me with cockroaches and I was starting to build another robot when suddenly the door to the room opened and these two guys walked in... T-They didn't hurt me or anything, but I ran off before they could... I-I got this weird feeling that I knew one of them somehow, b-but I wasn't sure how... I-I went back the next day and found that one of them had completed my second robot for me, meaning they whoever they were they weren't that bad... then on the day we fought the Purple Dragons I was rescued by this guy called the Black Panther, a-and he told me some things about the guys I saw... a-and just now, when fighting the foot, I-I used magic Sensei! Magic! I-I don't know what's going on with me! I-I'm a freak!"

Splinter listened patiently until Raph finished. "You are not a freak Raphael..." he spoke up once the turtle was finished with his little rant. "That place you found will remain our little secret, since we all need somewhere to get a little peace, and while I am surprised someone discovered you, the fact that no one has come down to find us is a good sign that those men mean no harm... As for your tinkering, while it is unusual, it is not so baffling that I can outright dismiss it... everyone needs hobbies, and perhaps this tinkering is something new that will become a hobby for you, a way to escape and calm down..." Raph nodded. "B-But what about everything else?" he asked, curious.

Splinter took a deep breath. "As for this Black Panther fellow, the fact he has brought no harm to any of you and is even willing to share information proves he is on our side... tell me, who did he identify the two men as?" Raph thought a moment. "Well, t-the one with the blonde hair he said was named Thor, a-and he said the other was Tony Stark-" "Anthony Stark? Of Stark Industries? My, it would seem you have had an encounter many can only dream of having..." Splinter said, chuckling. "But the one named Thor... the only being by that name is the Norse God of Thunder... To encounter him would be seen as a blessing in itself..." Splinter stroked his beard. "As for your magic, perhaps it is simply a gift, one few people get..."

"Like seeing ghosts and stuff like that?" Raph asked, thinking. He had seen and heard of people who had such gifts, and from what he knew such abilities were quite rare. "Precisely... perhaps it might even come in handy, once you have full control of it..." Splinter confirmed, nodding. "But... what about the weird feeling I got?" Splinter thought for a bit. "Tell me Raphael... do you believe in reincarnation?" Raph nodded, prompting his sensei to go on. "Perhaps you knew the man in another life, and thus the strange feeling of familiarity arose..."

Raph nodded, understanding what he was being told. "Right... thanks Sensei, for talking to me..." he said, smiling a bit. "Anytime my son... if you ever need to talk to someone about something, do not hesitate to come to me or one of the others..." Splinter said as they stood, placing a hand on Raph's shoulder. The short turtle nodded and left, Splinter sighing after he did so.

"He cannot know the truth... not yet..." he said, walking over to a cabinet and opening it, looking at a small handwoven basket and a small note attached to said basket. "He will know someday... when he is ready to handle the burden..." the rat said, closing the cabinet again and sighing. Yes, Raph would know the truth someday, and that someday would be sooner than anybody expected.

 **DONE! Mostly dialogue in this chapter, hope you guys don't mind. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	6. Indoor Snow Day and Brotherly Talk

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Relative Mischief! Sorry for the late update. I recently started a new job, and I'm gonna be working more hours than at my previous job. Hope you guys don't mind! Anyways, this chapter is gonna be a little different than the others. The others had a bit of tension and such in them, so I've decided to make this one a tad bit more light-hearted, to give us a chance to see the love and care the brothers have for each other. Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea!**

Mikey sat on the couch, bored out of his mind. He had finished rewatching Crognard and had finished rereading his comics for about the fiftieth time. He wanted to do something fun. Donnie was in the lab working on more retromutagen, Leo was meditating with Splinter, April and Casey weren't there yet, and Raph was nearby reading his own comic.

Glancing over at the older turtle, Mikey got a wicked idea. After having learned he could do magic, the green-eyed turtle started practicing, trying to see if there were any other spells he could do, and often being caught by either Splinter or Leo. Mikey smirked, knowing how he could alleviate his boredom. With stealth only a ninja like the turtles could muster, he snuck over and grabbed Raph's comic right out of his hands.

"What the- MIKEY!" Raph growled, glared at the baby blue-eyed turtle. "Give it back!" he said, reaching for it while Mikey held him back before jumping away. "No way Raph! If you want it back, you're gonna have to come get it yourself!" the orange clad turtle said, sticking out his tongue and running when the older turtle began chasing him. Hearing the ruckus, Donnie stuck his head out of the lab and watched just as April and Casey came in.

"What's going on?" asked Casey, him and April walking up beside Donnie. "Mikey stole Raph's comic and refuses to give it back..." said the second youngest turtle, watching his brothers run around the room. "Huh... well, I've got something you might like Donnie..." said April, giving him a book, which he opened and quirked an eyebrow. "A Draconic dictionary? April, you do know Draconic is a made-up language, right?" April rolled her eyes.

"To others yes, but think about it Donnie: Raph spoke in a language none of us know... I looked through this book and I found the words he said... 'Fethos svern' is Draconic for 'Shield up!'... not very creative, but I'm guessing the magic only reacts to words that describe the spell..." she explained, seeing the look on Donnie's face turn from quizzical to complete understanding. "Of course! And the only reason that would work was if Draconic was an ancient language lost to time!" he said, grinning. "April, you're a genius!" he said, hugging her.

Raph ignored them as he and Mikey passed them, still not close to catching Mikey. Believe it or not, Mikey was fast. Suddenly Raph got an idea in his mind and smirked. " _XARZITH!_ " he yelled, moving his hand as if throwing a shuriken, but instead ice shot from his hand to the floor under Mikey's feet, causing the smaller turtle to slip and fall. Raph walked up and grabbed his comic. "Try it again, I dare ya!" he said, grinning smugly at Mikey.

Mikey slowly sat up and looked at Raph with wide eyes, then a grin burst onto his face. "That. Was. AWESOME! Can you do any other spells bro!?" the younger turtle asked, stars in his eyes. Raph blinked. That was NOT the reaction he was expecting. "I... honestly don't know... I-I can try..." he said, setting his comic down. "Oh oh! Make is snow so we can build snowmen and go sledding and have snowball fights!" Casey chimed in, grinning like a child. Raph thought for a moment. It honestly couldn't hurt, could it?

He took a deep breath. "You're lucky we have coats and stuff for winter..." he said to the two humans, who were already dressed up for the cold weather outside the lair. Donnie, Raph, and Mikey all grabbed their winter things, then Raph began to concentrate. He didn't know how to make it snow, nor did he even know the word for snow in the mystery (well, mystery to him) language he always seemed to speak in when casting a spell. _How do I even-_ Suddenly, he saw the word in his mind, almost like he had already known what it was.

" _Drazxon!_ " he said, raising his hand and watching as a burst of white magic shot up before exploding like a firework, causing it to begin snowing in the lair. He smiled and did it a few more times so there was snow on the ground. "BOOYAKASHA!" Mikey said as he grabbed his sled and went down one of the small hills Raph had made while Donnie and Casey works on a snowman, April taking the time to make a snow angel.

None of them noticed Splinter and Leo exit the dojo. "What is this?" asked Splinter, sounding slightly amused as Mikey went by on his sled. "Dude, Raph used magic to make snow so we can have some fun!" Casey said, using one of his hockey sticks to snowboard down one of the small hills. Raph laughed nervously and shuffled his feet. "Oh? I am surprised... I could tell your magic was strong, but not this strong..." Splinter said, looking at his second oldest.

"Yeah, it's awesome!" Mikey said, standing on one of the pipes near the ceiling, which was becoming coated in ice as the temperature dropped. "Mikey, look out-!" Leo shouted as Mikey began to slip and fall. Raph's eyes widened and, in a panic, shot his hand in the direction of where Mikey was going to land. " _Drazxon!_ " he shouted, creating a pile of soft snow the flew up into a powdery fog when Mikey landed on it. "Mikey, are you ok!?" April asked as everyone ran over and helped him up.

"Mikey-" Raph started, but was cut off when a snowball hit him in the face. "... Oh, why you little- IT'S ON!" he grinned, tackling his youngest brother into the snow as the others laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thor walked down the halls of a glorious palace. He was in his home realm of Asgard, the golden city glittering in the setting sun. He walked through the halls and went down some stairs before he eventually stopped in front of a room. He then opened the door and entered, looking towards the other man in the room who was currently reading.

The man in the other chair glanced over, his emerald eyes looking at the blonde. "Come for another visit?" he asked, his voice holding an accent that any human would mistake for being British. In addition to emerald green eyes he also had raven black hair and pale skin, currently wearing an elegant outfit fit for an Asgardian prince. Thor sat down in one of the chairs, his face holding concern, love, and what looked like sternness.

"... Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, watching the raven-haired man. "Why did you not tell me you and the Man of Iron had a child outside of marriage?" The other man gripped his book tighter. "I don't know-" "Do not lie to me brother. Even if you did, I have know you long enough to see through your lies..." Thor interrupted, frowning. "I know... he has your eyes..." he said, tilting his head.

"... Anthony and I were afraid... afraid Father might take him away... honestly, for all these years we weren't even sure if he had survived..." the raven-haired man said, slowly closing his book. "He's not exactly... 'normal' looking..." Thor chuckled. "That does not matter Loki... with your shapeshifting abilities, I would not be surprised that he inherited characteristics of something you changed into while you were carrying him... But, he is alive... and I think it is time he knew the truth..."

Loki thought for a moment. Twenty years. It had been twenty years since he and Tony had hidden their child away. Twenty years since they last saw their beloved son. "Perhaps... perhaps it is time he knew where he comes from... after all, it would be nice to be a family again..." he said, looking down at his left hand. He fidgeted with the engagement ring Tony had given him. He made up his mind. Thor was right. It was time for him to find his son.

 **Loki has finally made an appearance! WOOT! Anyways, for those wondering, "xarzith" is Draconic for "ice". "Drazxon", the second word, is a made-up Draconic term I came up with myself, since the Draconic translator I use has no actual Draconic term for "snow" XD. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	7. Discovered!

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Relative Mischief! I am sosososososososooooooooooooooo sorry for the late update! My job is wearing me thin and I've been taking the days I have off to relax. I hope you guys don't mind. Anyways, in this chapter I'm FINALLY going to be introducing someone that I mentioned in the summary. And it's not a person, but a group. Let's jump on in!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea!**

April rushed into the lair. "Guys, turn on the news!" she said, turning on the TV. It showed what looked like a press conference, the man at the podium being an African American male wearing a black outfit, black trenchcoat, and an eye patch. "Who is that?" asked Donnie, frowning. Raph looked at the man and frowned as well. "Nick Fury... Black Panther told me about him... He's the leader of some sort of government agency who call themselves SHIELD..." the green-eyed turtle explained, crossing his arms.

"But what's he doing here in New York?" asked Casey, raising an eyebrow. "Probably something to do with the Avengers... he is basically their boss after all..." Raph said, growling slightly. On the TV many reporters were asking Fury questions. "Mister Fury, what brought you and SHIELD to New York City!?" asked a female reporter. "My team and I received some strange readings in the area... readings similar to the readings we have archived from the magic of Loki... with the similarities, we believe them to be coming from another magic user..." Fury said, the reporters clamoring for more info.

Raph instantly begin to internally panic, an expression of the emotion clear on his face. Magic readings from New York? They could only be talking about him, even if they didn't know it. "Not good... if what they say is true, then it might be best for you to stop using magic Raph..." said Mikey, looking at his panicking brother. "I-I..." said Raph, unsure and scared, which were emotions he rarely showed.

"Michelangelo is right Raphael..." said Splinter, entering the room. "Until their investigation is over, I fear you cannot perform any more magic... to protect yourself and your brothers..." the rat said, looking at his second oldest. Raph sighed. He knew Splinter was right, though it would feel strange. "No offense Sensei, while I agree with you, we don't know what kind of effect Raph will have if he tries to hold back his magic..." Donnie chimed in, his scientific mind analyzing the situation. Splinter nodded. "I understand your concern Donatello, but we cannot risk SHIELD finding us..." he said, sighing.

Raph watched as Splinter went back into the dojo, then sighed. "So much for getting the hang of my magic..." he said, leaving the lair and heading to his secret room. He had built several more robots since the discovery of his powers, and this time was no different. As he entered the room he grabbed some scraps and sat down, beginning to work to take his mind off of the situation at hand. He began working absently, not even realizing until halfway through what he was making: a robotic snake. This at first struck him as odd, but he brushed it off and continued working.

Soon he heard voices and knew his brothers and friends were looking for him. He sighed and got up, leaving his room and following their voices. "There you are! It's time to patrol..." said Leo once he and the others found Raph. Raph nodded and followed them to the surface beginning their patrol when they come across the Purple Dragons breaking into a jewelry store.

"Will they never learn?" asked Leo, jumping down with the others and confronting the Purple Dragons. Hun, the leader of the gang, stepped forward. "You can't stop us turtles!" he said, grinning. "We'll see about that!" said Casey, rushing forward with the turtles as they started battling. Raph started fighting one of the members, dodging many of the attacks until the member knocked his weapons away and pinned him to the wall.

"You can't run turtle!" said the Purple Dragon, raising a knife. Raph struggled, desperately trying not to use his magic to escape. Unfortunately, as if some unseen force intervened, Raph opened his eyes to reveal them to be pure white. " _IXEN!"_ he yelled, setting the man on fire, which caught the attention of the others. "RAPH!" yelled Leo, shocked that Raph had used magic. Snapping out of his semi trance, Raph looked around panicked and ran as the Purple Dragons retreated. "Wait! Raph!" said Leo, chasing his brother.

Raph ran, scared. He just used magic, even though he had tried to hold it back! He didn't want SHIELD to find himself or his family. He skidded to a stop and cried out as a net came from seemingly nowhere, falling on him and tangling him up. "HELP!" he said, struggling more. "Sir, the readings are coming from the person in the net!" said a voice. Suddenly a small spotlight turned on and was shone on Raph, who had to close his eyes to keep from going blind. When he opened them he found someone standing over him and, looking up, became stock still when he found himself face to face with none other than Nick Fury.

"... What do we have here?"

 **Done. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	8. The Beginning of the Truth

**Hey y'all! I am so sorry for the late update! My work has been keeping me busy, then my internet decided to take a shit and quit working. But I have returned with another chapter! Hope you enjoy! Also, there's a few of special cameo guests in this chapter. Can you spot them? * winks ***

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea!**

Raph struggled with the net, desperate to get out of it and away from SHIELD. "L-Let me go!" he said, panicking. Fury knelt down to be eye level with the green-eyed turtle. "What the hell are you? Some kind of mutant?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. Raph struggled more. _What do I do!?_ He thought. He was about to give up when a flash of black and silver caught his eye.

Suddenly the lights and equipment SHIELD had start letting off purple sparks, the monitors getting error messages followed by what looked like a purple skull icon. "What the-!" Fury was cut off when he was kicked away from Raph by Black Panther, who proceeded to help Raph escape. "HEY!" Raph looked over to see a woman attacking the SHIELD agents.

The woman was wearing an outfit of black and purple, her hair shaved on one side and long on the other, the long half being brown at the roots, purple, then white at the very tips. She flipped over one of the agents, then threw a device into the air and teleported to it, landing on one of the agents and knocking him out before shooting more. "Hasta la vista amigos!" she said, then gestured Black Panther to run with Raph.

Black Panther picked up Raph bridal style and ran, dodging bullets being shot at them. One bullet just barely missed, and looking up Raph saw a man on one of the balconies with a sniper rifle. It was hard to tell what he was wearing, but the man for sure was wearing some sort of hat and sunglasses with the kind of lenses that were tinted yellow or blue. "BLAST!" said the man as he missed, sneering and growling as he lost sight of them.

Black panther continued running until he was sure they were out of danger, then ducked into an old building and gently set Raph down before removing his mask. "Are you alright?" he asked, checking over the younger male. Raph nodded, wincing when Black Panther found a bad wound from the net. "We're going to have to get that looked at..." Raph nodded. "Black Panther-" "Please, call me by my name, T'Challa..." "T-T'Challa, w-what do they want from me?" Raph asked. He had never been so scared in his life, not even when he had to fight all those bug mutants that Stockman had made.

"They want your magic..." said T'Challa before looking up at a voice. "Over here Doctor!" From around the corner came a man. He was tall, had black hair and blue eyes, wore glasses, and was wearing what looked like an old-fashioned war doctor's outfit. He can running over and looked at the wound. "Zhis vill not do at all..." he said, his accent catching Raph off guard as the doctor pulled out a medical kit and began tending to Raph.

Raph winced, but didn't move. "Zhere ve go, good as new..." the doctor said as he finished bandaging the wound before turning to T'Challa. "Get him home. Ve cannot risk SHIELD getting him again..." T'Challa nodded and picked up Raph. "W-Wait, what about you!?" asked Raph, looking at the doctor. "I must go my separate vay... an old colleague of mine is vizh zhem and I cannot be caught by him..." the doctor said before running off, T'Challa carrying Raph to a nearby sewer grate and entering the sewers with him.

"RAPH!" cried Leo and the others, running over and hugging the green-eyed turtle when they saw him. Splinter turned to T'Challa. "And you are?" he asked politely. "I am T'Challa, king of the country of Wakanda and a hero know as the Black Panther..." said T'Challa, bowing. "Ah, so you are the Black Panther Raphael speaks so much about..." said Splinter, smiling with amusement when Raph looks embarrassed about this. "I just rescued him from SHIELD... They want his magic..." said T'Challa, glancing at Raph.

Splinter sighed. "I was afraid of this... Afraid they would find him after all these years..." Raph looked up at that. "What do you mean Sensei?" Splinter gestured everyone to follow him to the training room, proceeding them to sit down. "Raphael, do you remember anything about the day I found you?" the rat asked, looking at Raph thoughtfully. Raph thought a moment. He actually didn't remember much at all. "All I remember was that you bought us at a pet store..." he said, frowning. Splinter nodded. "Yes... and no..." This caused everyone to look at him in confusion.

"While I did buy Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo at the pet store... I did not buy you, Raphael..." Raph's eyes widened. "I don't understand... if you didn't buy me, t-then where did you get me?" "Raphael... I found you AFTER myself and the others were mutated... you were adopted..." Splinter said, watching as looks of shock appeared. There was a tense silence, then...

"WHAT!?"

 **CLIFFY! XD sorry, had to leave this one at a cliffhanger. Next chapter we will finally hear the full story about Raph! YAY! Also, can you guys guess who it was that made cameos in the story? Free internet cookies to whoever guesses correctly!**

 **Until Next Time, Icy is out!**


	9. The Story

**Hey y'all! Sorry for the delay in this chapter. My work has kept me busy. However, they've been cutting my hours, so I guess I'll have more time to write chapters! Yay! Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter! Also, I have a couple more story ideas in the works! By the way, did anyone catch who the mystery guests were in the last chapter?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea.**

Splinter sighed. "It's time I told you the whole story Raphael..." he said, looking at the shocked green-eyed turtle in front of him. "Now, where do I start..."

 _Yoshi walked out of the pet store, waving to the owner as he left. Walking down the street he looked down at the tank he was carrying and smiled at the three baby turtles inside. One turtle, the first one that had hatched, had deep sapphire blue eyes and was trying to climb the side of the tank. The second to hatch, this one with reddish brown eyes, was moving a small pebble while the third with baby blue eyes was eating._

 _Yoshi smiled, then looked up at a noise from a nearby alley. As he looked he saw what looked like a man in a suit carrying a briefcase. Yoshi got suspicious and decided to follow the man, who walked up to a van deep in the alley where an identical man in a suit was waiting. Opening the briefcase, Yoshi watched as the two men brought out canisters of a glowing blue substance._

" _The mutagen is the thing which is know as yours..." said the first man, then he and the second man looked in Yoshi's direction when he accidentally stepped on a rat, which squeaked and ran off. "It is one of the ones knows as humans!" said the second man, he and the first man pulling out guns and beginning to shoot at Yoshi. Yoshi dodged and, protecting the tank, attacked the men using the ninjutsu skills he had developed over the years._

 _As he fought the men he somehow hit the briefcase, sending the containers of mutagen flying into the air. One fell onto the ground and shattered harmlessly, but the other shattered on a balcony above the fight, causing the mutagen to fall onto Yoshi and the baby turtles. Yoshi yelled in pain as he felt his body burning, watching as he began to change. He quickly grabbed the baby turtles and fled into a nearby sewer as the two men recovered from the attack._

 _In the sewer he heard the men above leave, then looked at himself and the baby turtles. He was groing fur all over his body as his nails grew longer, realizing he was turning into a humanoid rat. The baby turtles had grown to the size of human infants, each having three fingers and three toes. One had freckles and one had a gap between his front teeth as well. Soon all three began to cry. Thinking quickly Yoshi found a few old blankets nearby and wrapped the baby turtles in them, carrying them deeper into the sewers to find a new place to live._

 _Soon he stumbled upon a part of the sewers that was no longer used and decided that would be their new home. He gently used the rest of the blankets he had to make a small bed for the baby turtles, naming them Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo and then going out to find more things to make the area more like a home. After about five trips, most of which were to the surface, he realized they needed food as well, so he went up to the surface to look for some._

 _He found himself coming out of the sewers downtown and he made his way to a nearby dumpster to look for food. As he neared it he stopped, his ears twitching. Was that crying he heard? Momentarily forgetting the food he went towards it, soon finding a basket nearby. He slowly approached and found a crying baby in the basket, the baby having green skin. "Well hello little one... who has left you here alone?" Yoshi asked, gently picking up the wailing child from the basket._

 _Looking it over, he realized that if resembled the mutated baby turtles he had back in the lair. The crying child had three fingers, three toes, a shell with a chip in the underside, and green skin. Yoshi gently tried to calm the child, speaking softly to it as he rocked it. The baby sniffled as it calmed and looked up at him with the brightest pair of emerald green eyes he had ever seen._

" _My, you have such unique eyes for a turtle..." Yoshi said, knowing turtles don't normally have green eyes. Looking around, he spotted a figure retreating from the area quickly, another pair of green eyes glancing back at him before seemingly vanishing around a corner. "You mother has left you here... perhaps something has happened to where she cannot care for you..." Yoshi looked back down at the child and smiled softly. "Do not worry little one... I will care for you now..." Yoshi said, finding and reading a note in the basket. "Little Raphael..." he said, heading back to the dumpster and grabbing some food for them and the others turtles before heading back. "Your brothers will love you..."_

 **Done! Hope you enjoyed! Yes, I know most of it is a flashback, but I did that on purpose.**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	10. Meet the Parents and Plot Twist!

**Hey y'all... Welcome back to Relative Mischief. Sorry if I seem a bit out of it... I have a lot of things going on right now. I'm about to lose my job, I'm looking for a new one... But I won't let that stop me!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea.**

Raphael sat there, shocked. He was truly adopted? Leo and them weren't his brothers? Splinter wasn't his father? These questions and more filled his head, but they were over shadowed by another question: If all of this was true, then who were his REAL parents? Mikey gently shook his shoulder. "Raph?" the youngest turtle asked tentatively, worried. Raph at first didn't react, then suddenly was on his feet and running. "RAPH!" said Leo, shocked. Splinter sighed and his ears lowered, having known this might happen.

Raph ran. He ran all the way to his secret room, then ran past it after gathering his little robots friends. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he wanted to get somewhere quiet to think. He eventually found himself in an old abandoned subway and sat on the rotting bench, sighing. He thought back on everything he had heard, the questions returning to him. Suddenly he remembered the first time he had been discovered in his secret area, as well as the feeling of knowing Tony Stark.

Raph thought more about, putting that feeling together with his love of tinkering. As he thought more he also added up his magic and remembered that T'Chlla had told him Tony was engaged to Thor's brother Loki, who was known for his sorcery. Suddenly, everything began to click and come together in the green-eyed turtles mind. His tinkering and magic weren't just random; they were hereditary. Were Loki and Tony his true parents? Had he secretly been a Stark this whole time? It all began to make sense.

Raph put more pieces together in his mind. It wasn't just the tinkering and magic that made him believe he was Loki and Tony's child. He had seen Tony and noticed that the man was quite fit, just Raph himself. He noticed a puddle nearby and looked into it, his emerald eyes staring back at him and seeming to glow slightly in the dark. Tony didn't have green eyes, but instead had brown. Tony was a human as well, so the fact that Raph was a humanoid turtle with green eyes didn't make sense unless...

"Penny for your thoughts?" said a smooth British-sounding voice. A pair of fancy-looking boots found their way into Raph's line of sight. Slowly looking up Raph saw the person was wearing a fancy and regal set of black and emerald green robes. Raph looked all the way up to find a pale man with slicked back black hair and... Raph's eyes widened slightly when he found himself looking into a pair of emerald green eyes, just like his. "... Mother?" asked Raph uncertainly.

Loki smiled softly. "Hello, my son..." he said, hugging Raph when the turtle jumped up and hugged him. "You've grown so much... We have much to discuss..." "Yes, we do..." said a voice, causing both Raph and Loki to look up and come face to face with Tony Stark. "Let's take a walk, shall we?" he said, smiling as he gestured to some nearby stairs. Raph nodded, slowly following Loki and Tony. The three eventually ended up walking the streets of New York near Stark Tower, Raph having been given a trenchcoat and hat to hide what he was.

"I... can't believe this... why did you guys... how...?" Loki chuckled. "We'll start at the beginning..." he said, him and Tony then telling Raph about the fight between Loki and the Avengers, Loki being captured, and the two eventually falling in love. Raph discovered Loki could shapeshift, realizing that was the reason why he himself had the appearance of a humanoid turtle because Loki had shapeshifted into a turtle at one point to protect Raph, who hadn't been born yet. He also found out that the reason they had supposedly abandoned him was because they were afraid of what Loki's father, Odin, would do if he found out.

"Wow... so, this whole time... Splinter really was trying to protect me..." Raph said, feeling bad for running out like he did. "Yes... and we are extremely grateful that he took you in..." said Tony, smiling. "What about SHIELD?" "SHIELD? Oh! Them! To be honest, after I saw you the first time I asked them to help look for you... Guess they took things too far..." said Tony, shaking his head. "But now, you have a choice to make Raphael..." said Loki, both him and Tony becoming somber. "What do you mean?" asked Raph, frowning. "As my son, you are a Prince of Asgard... yet, as Tony's child as well, you are the heir to Stark Industries... You have to make a choice: You can live in Asgard with your grandparents and uncle, or you can stay here in Midgard with us and your adoptive family..." said Loki, glancing at Tony.

"... I-" Raph was cut off when T'Challa suddenly landed on a dumpster nearby. He sat up and rubbed his head before noticing them, wearing his Black Panther suit. "Men, we have a problem..." he said, pointing up. Following where his finger was pointing they found themselves staring at a man with a full black beard, glowing red eyes, and wearing some sort of black and dark red safari-style outfit with a matching hat, holding a large knife and smirking evilly. "'Ello there..." he said in an Australian accent and holding up his knife. "Ready to meet Sharpy?"

 **I'm sorry, I had to! Anyone who gets that reference at the end is officially awesome in my book! I'll be honest, I almost lost motivation to continue this... I was actually thinking about putting it on hiatus or even cancelling it... I'm still not as motivated as I used to be with this story, but I think I know why: I don't know if you guys still like the story or not. If you guys do, I'll finish it. If not, I'll cancel. Please let me know.**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	11. Joining the Team and New Family Member!

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Relative Mischief! A quick note before we start so people don't chew my ass for it in the reviews: in this story the turtles are around 21-22 years old. The reason I mention this is because of one of the pairings in this story. I'm surprised nobody brought it up yet, but then again I've had literally 0 reviews for the past 3 chapters. * le sigh * Oh well. Let's jump in!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea.**

Loki quickly summoned hit staff and shot a blast of magic at the newcomer, temporarily blinding him so they could escape. "T'Challa, who the hell is that!?" asked Tony as they ran, calling suit through his watch. "A renegade called the Christian Brutal Sniper, or CBS for short... He's ruthless and stops at nothing to get what he wants, which is usually to just cause chaos..." T'Challa replied, leading them into the sewers and to the lair.

Splinter and the others looked up as they entered. "What is going on!?" he asked, concerned. "No time! We need to go! NOW!" said Raph before Loki cried out in pain, the Asgardian prince having barely dodged an attack from CBS. "Well well, a group of freaks~... Why don't we see how much blood's in ya~?" the maniac said, lunging at Raph. " _Fethos Svern!"_ the emerald-eyed turtle shouted, creating a magic shield which blasted CBS away. "Run!" ordered Splinter, running with the others. " _Xarzith!"_ shouted both Raph and Loki, freezing the renegade in place before running as well.

. "Tony led them to Stark Tower, putting some distance between them and CBS for at least a while. "We have to stop him!" shouted Casey, growling. "He's too dangerous..." said T'Challa, having removed his mask for the time being. "Let the Avengers handle him..." "Not a chance!" said Raph, frowning. "This is our mess too!" Loki gently placed his hands on Raph's shoulders. "Sweetie, I know you want to help and I know you've dealt with threats before, but it's too dangerous..."

"Listen to your mother..." Everyone looked over when Fury and the rest of the Avengers walked in. "Hmm... actually, I think we should let them help us fight..." said a voice. The Avengers moved aside to reveal another Avenger. He was wearing a blue long-sleeved tunic and pants, brown boots, a red cape, and a gold amulet with a green stone, his bright green eyes looking at Raph the whole time. Raph blinked. The man almost looked like Tony! "Dr Strange, we've been over this-" The man held a hand up to Black Widow. "Come now Natasha... my nephew and his friends have proven themselves enough times to be considered Avengers..." he said, smiling.

Realization suddenly hit Raph like a boulder. "U-Uncle!?" said Raph, his eyes widening. The man grinned and bowed. "Doctor Stephen Strange, at your service! Former surgeon, Sorceror Supreme, and cousin of the great Tony Stark!" he said, laughing. Donnie's eyes widened. "Of course... that explains why Raph's magic is so strong and why he has green eyes! The magic is because he has both an Asgardian and a Sorceror in his family, and his green eyes are the result of having more than one family member who has green eyes as well!"

"Right you are Donatello! So what do you say Fury? Are the turtles and their friends Avengers material or what?" Fury looked at them and thought a moment. Slowly, a smile came onto his face. "They'll need aliases and need to hide their identities..." Raph grinned. "Casey and I have the appearances down... We just need aliases..." said Karai, turning to her snake form as Casey slide his hockey mask down. "Oh, oh! Let me name you guys!" said Mikey, grinning. "Karai's name will be Vipére and Casey's name will be Deathpuck!" "Deathpuck?! That's a stupid name!" said Casey, growling slightly. "I prefer Nightstalker!" Mikey thought a moment. "Ok, that works! And I will be... TURFLYTLE!" he said, changing to his Turflytle costume out of nowhere. "How did... you know what, I don't want to know..." said Leo, facepalming.

Raph thought a moment as Donnie, April, and Leo came up with their own costumes and names. Leo was going to wear his black Shinobi outfit and call himself Yoru, April was going to wear an old spy costume from Halloween and call herself Esprit, and Donnie was going to build a suit like Tony's and call himself Android. Raph looked at his hands. He had ninja skills, could use magic, and was pretty smart. He wasn't sure what to do. "Raphael, may I speak to you a moment?" asked T'Challa. Raph nodded followed him.

"Raphael, I sense you're in a dilemma..." he said when they were away from the others. "I... don't know what to do..." Raph said, looking at his hands again. "About your Avenger identity or your families?" asked T'Challa, reading the turtle like a book. "... Both..." the Wakandan king gently took Raph's hands in his own. "Raphael, no matter what you choose, I will always support you..." Raph looked at him to say something, but was cut off when T'Challa leaned forward and kissed him. Raph was surprised, but returned the kiss.

They pulled away when they heard someone clear their throat. "T'Challa..." Tony said in a warning tone, making a gesture that clearly stated 'knock it off!' before leaving to rejoin the others. Raph and T'Challa smiled at each other, rejoining the others as well. "Guys, I... can't think of anything..." said Raph, frowning. "Don't worry bro! You and your beau stay here to figure it out while we go kick some butt!" said Mikey, leaving with the others Tony glared at T'Challa for a moment before being shoved forward by Loki. "Anthony, he's a grown young man... leave it be..." said the trickster god, rolling his eyes as they left.

It didn't take them long to find CBS, who was causing havoc downtown. "Christian Brutal Sniper! Your reign of terror ends here!" shouted Captain America. CBS laughed. "Try and stop me you wankas!" he yelled, grinning maniacally. One by one the Avengers attacked him, some teaming up against him. Sadly, he proved to be quite fast and nimble in addition to strong, dodging and fighting back with ease for the next hour. "Is that the best you got!? And here I thought the Avengers were the greatest group of heroes in existence!" he said, cackling. His laughter was cut short when he suddenly got hit with a blast of light. "Not so fast CBS!" Suddenly a wingless humanoid dragon with blue scales landed with Black Panther. The dragon was wearing a simple vest and a pair of pants with a familiar red mask over his eyes.

"This ends now! Vorastrix and I will see to it!" said Black Panther, the dragon lifting a pair of machetes. CBS slowly stood, then grinned. "Alright... BRING IT ON!"

 **Annnnnnnnnnnnddddddddddddd done! This story is going to soon end. Hope y'all enjoyed it!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	12. Raph's Choice

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Relative Mischief! I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that this will be the last chapter of Relative Mischief. It's been a good run, and I hope y'all enjoyed it. The good news is that I do have more stories to work on, so I'm not going anywhere! So why don't we jump right into this chapter?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea.**

CBS laughed as he lunged at Vorastrix and T'Challa, the two dodging his attack. " _Ixen!_ " shouted Vorastrix, throwing a fireball at CBS, singing the man's clothes. CBS sneered and lunged again, executing a ruthless attack on Vorastrix. "We can't just stand here! We gotten help!" shouted Dr. Strange, shooting magic at CBS. The others agreed and began an all out attack against the maniac. CBS growled, trying his best to dodge their attacks.

Black Panther attacked him head on, punching and kicking him before being thrown back into Iron Man. "Sorry Tony..." said T'Challa as they got up. "Not your fault..." was the reply, the two ducking when Thor was thrown their way. Loki shot magic blasts at CBS, then tried to impale him with his scepter. CBS smirked as he blocked it. "Nice try!" he yelled, kicking Loki harshly into a nearby wall. Leo yelled and tackled him, the two struggling before Leo being kicked off, though he got a few good hits in.

"Is that the best you got!? Come on mates! You can do better than that ya wankas!" CBS laughed, obviously enjoying the fight way too much. He stabbed Steve, then attacked Strange. Natasha and Clint tried their best to shoot at him, getting a few good shots in amongst the chaos. Hulk roared and tossed Casey and April over, the two valiantly fighting. Donnie helped move Steve to the sidelines, working on his wound with Splinter while Mikey lunged at CBS with little success.

Thor then hit CBS with Mjolnir, sending the maniac flying. CBS eventually hit a wall and slowly stood, battered and bruised but not ready to give up. "BRING IT YA BLOODY PANSIES!" he screamed, laughing. _What are we gonna do? He's just not going down!_ Thought Vorastrix, then a thought entered his head. It was a plan that just might work. He just needed...

"Yo stupidface!" shouted Mikey, taunting CBS. The former sniper growled and ran at him, causing Mikey to scream. _NOW!_ " _Marfedelom!"_ shouted Vorastrix, throwing a shuriken at CBS and watching it hit his chest. "Why you-!?" CBS suddenly clutched his chest, his breathing hitching and gasping for breath as he stumbled backwards with wide eyes. "W-What the hell...?" Vorastrix walked over, growling. "Your time ends..." he said, watching as the freak fell to the ground, dead.

Vorastrix relaxed, then suddenly transformed into Raph! "Raph!" shouted the others, his brother hugging him along with April, Tony, and Loki. "Awesome job Raph! I'm proud of you..." said Tony, smiling. Raph smiled back. "Thanks... Dad..." he said. "You still have a choice to make young Raphael... will you live in Asgard with myself and your grandfather Odin, or on Earth with your adoptive family, Man of Iron, and my brother?" Raph looked around, then smiled.

"Actually, I have a third choice..." he said, walking over and taking T'Challa's hand. "I choose to live in Wakanda, with T'Challa... I'll still be able to keep in contact with my brothers and friends and visit, and with my magic I can visit Asgard whenever I choose..." he said, watching the smiles appear on the others faces. "I think that's a wonderful idea Raphael..." said Loki, elbowing Tony's side when the man sighed. "I'm proud of ya bro..." said Leo, givng Raph a noogie. Raph laughed and pushed him away. "You want to live with T'Challa?" Mikey asked, him and Casey looking at each other before grinning. "RAPH AND T'CHALLA SITTING IN A TREE-" "YOU!" Raph growled lunging at the two as the others laughed Things were definitely going to be different from now on, and they wouldn't change it for the world.

 **DONE! That was fun! Before I forget I need to explain these.**

 **Draconic terms:**

 **Vorastrix- sorcerer**

 **Ixen- fire**

 **Marfedelom- Death**

 **There! Hope you guys enjoyed the story!**


End file.
